The offer of Power from a Snake
by IamBurden
Summary: Destiny can change. Percy Jackson felt hopelessness instead of anger when he saw his Mother get turned into golden dust, he was about to give up, to just lie down and give up. However a snake saw his plight and offer him power, power to fight back, power to save his mother. Truth be told, is this power a curse or a blessing?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot. Maybe I'll continue it, maybe not. It depends if I have any ideas for this other than just a plot bunny.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write**

"Interesting, how interesting…" A man in with a gigantic scarf covering the lower of half of his face and a bandanna. All in all, he was dressed like a nomad. He was staring at thin air, as though he was looking at himself. He was in a forest with trees bearing purple fruits

"Sagara, what are you doing?" Asked a man with white hair, a red right eye, sliver armor and a white cape

"Ah, Kazuraba Kouta. It has been quite some time hasn't it, a hundred, a thousand?" Sagara noticing the questioning look on Kouta's face. "Tell, me what do you see in this world?" He opened a tear, revealing a skyscraper, Kouta recognizing it as the Empire State building

"This world has been touched by you." Kouta stated flatly, using his powers as the Man of Beginning. He saw a world filled with Gods, Goddess, Demi-Gods, monsters and humans with unusual powers.

"Yes, it has. Chaos, one of the few women who have eaten the Golden Fruit. With her powers, she birth numerous immortals with great power. But enough about her." The tear showed a boy with green eyes and black hair, standing in front of a monster, a Minotaur.

"He has a great destiny. One to save his world, multiple times in fact. What of it?"

Sagara smirked dangerously, "Kinda boring isn't it?"

Kouta glared at Sagara, "You can't be thinking of…"

"Normally I won't do anything. The boy is suppose to feel great anger and with that anger kill the Minotaur. But, Kazuraba Kouta, what does he feel now?"

"Hopelessness…"

"Yes, now he does not have the will to fight back. Destiny is not unchangeable Kouta. Now he will die, leaving this world in the hand of the Titans .The fate of Humanity of that world look quite grim huh?" Sagara looked at Kouta, "Tell me, what will you do?"

Kouta wanted to help, even though it has been hundreds of years since he became the Man of Beginning, he still wanted to save anyone and everyone he could. Despite becoming a God, he is still a Kamen Rider at heart

"How about I help you make this decision," Sagara said, manifesting an object from thin air.

"A Sengoku driver…"

"Yes," Sagara said as he fiddled with the driver, "I must admit, it is an ingenious weapon. One of the best, if not the best, I have ever seen used in the battle for the Golden Fruit. With this, he will feel empowered to battle the monster. What about it?"

Saying nothing, Kouta approached a tree and picked a fruit. He changed the purple fruit to something that resembled a lock with a blue fruit on it. He handed the lock to Sagara

"A Blueberry lockseed? How fitting." Sagara stood up from the lock he was sitting on, "I'll give this to him. Don't worry, I'll send your regards to him. Maybe, even add some surprises for him…"

Hearing the last part, Kouta turned to face him, only to see him alone. "Damn it you snake." He was worried that he may have just cursed a world with a worse fate.

Kouta returned back to his world. He sees a woman with blonde hair, a red right eye and dressed in white. The woman saw the troubling look on Kouta's face. "Kouta, what's wrong?"

Kouta explain everything to the lady, her name being Mai. He even opened a tear to show the boy and the world he many have a curse. Mai observed the boy, holding Kouta hands, "I believe that the boy will surely prevail over any trials that Sagara has planned for him. He even remains me of you all those years ago. Believe in him, Kouta."

Kouta smiled at Mai, he looked over the beautiful kingdom he had build with his and Mai's power, "Yes, yes he will…"

Linebreak

Percy was on his knees, he felt hopeless. The rain beating down o him, some might even say that the rain represented his feelings, bleak and depressed. He just saw his mother get turned into golden dust by some mythological monster, something that shouldn't even exist. The only one to show him any care for his pass 12 years, gone just like that. He was ready to join his mother on the other side.

"Are you just going to give up just like that, Percy Jackson?" Percy looked up, seeing Sagara. He noticed that time seemed to have stopped, the rain floating in the air the bull man just standing in front of him, unmoving.

"What can I do? Mom is dead…"

"You can take revenge. You can get your mother back."

Percy looked up, "Get Mom back?"

"Notice how she turned into golden dust? Your mother isn't dead, she was taken."

"By who?"

"That's for you to find out," Sagara said smiling, "And I have just the tool to help you."

Sagara brought out a black colored item and a lock with a blue front. Percy noticed that there was some kind of cutting knife on the right side of the object and the blue front looked like a berry of some kind

"This is the Sengoku driver, will help you if your little quest. I offer you power at a price, what that price is? That is something you will have to find out yourself."

Percy, determined to save his mother, reached out for Sengoku driver. As he touched it, he had a vision of a man of a man with a blue shirt, black hair and a lock with an orange front, he pressed the button on the side

 **Orange**

Placing the lock on the slot that the belt, the Sengoku driver, he yelled "Henshin!"

 **Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage!**

A giant orange appeared from a zip and transformed him into an orange colored Samurai. He then moved to fight a monster

"Now go on and fulfill your destiny, Percy Jackson!" With that Sagara disappeared, time resuming

Percy saw all the functions that the Sengoku driver had. He placed the driver on his waist, forming a belt. He pressed the button on the side

 **Blueberry**

"Henshin!"

 **Whoa! Blueberry Arms: Will of the Swordsman, Loyalty of a Hero**

Transforming into a blue warrior that resembled a ancient Greek warrior (just search for one on the internet, minus the skirt). A blue colored, medium length xiphos appeared in his right hand.

The Minotaur was surprised by the transformation, he roared at the blue rider.

Anger replaced the hopelessness that Percy once felt. Newfound strength burned in his limbs-the same rush of energy he had when Mrs. Dodds grew talons.

"You want an enemy! Well you have one you ground beef!"

The Minotaur charged like the bull he is, Percy grabbed him by the horns. His heels dig a trench that was a meter long. He threw the bull a over him

The Minotaur got up, he shook his head to get rid of the dizziness that the toss gave him. He saw red, this is the first time that a puny mortal threw him around like that. Not even gods could so that! He charged again

Percy seeing that tensed his legs. He didn't want jump sideways, he wanted to go for the head. So he leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck. How he did that, Percy didn't care. He lifted his weapon to stab the Minotaur's head. The Minotaur staggered around, trying to shake Percy off. This caused him to miss and slice of a horn. The furious shaking managed to buck Percy of him.

As Percy landed, he heard Grover moaning about food or something along the line. The Minotaur lowered his head and charged again. Percy flicked the cutting knife up once.

 **Blueberry Squash!**

Percy's sword glow blue, he slide under the Minotaur's charge, he thrust his sword in the area underneath the monster's neck and continue to slide, slicing the beast in half. This caused the Minotaur to explode and turn into golden dust

 **Lock off**

The monster that caused him so much grief was

The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. The adrenaline wore off. Percy smelled like livestock, which was weird since he was covered in armor, and his knees were shaking. His head felt like it was splitting open. He wanted to just lie there for a while and relax but there was Grover, needing his help, so he managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farm-house.

The last thing he remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above him, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's. They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be."

"Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

 _I promise mom, I'll get you back. I'll get you back as Kamen Rider Ocean._ Was Percy's last thought before he went unconscious.

Line Break

Sagara hum thoughtfully to himself, "That was quite a battle for someone who never fought before." He turned around and walked off, "Now, to set up a few challenges."

 **I have a few ideas, even a few forms to give Percy, maybe I'll continue this maybe not.**

 **If you are asking about the amazing show of strength, well he is in a rider form which is shown incredible feats of strengths before and it is raining, which will increase Percy's already impressive strength, being Poseidon's demi-god and all**

 **What do you guys think? I hope you have enjoyed and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I decided to continue this, let's see where this takes me**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write**

Percy POV

"How was your first taste of power, Perseus Jackson?"

I open my eyes to a forest, its trees filled with purple fruits

…Fruits that seemed to be begging for me to eat them

I ignored the voice that just call me and picked a fruit, ready to eat it. Suddenly an arm reached out and stopped me

"I suggest that you don't do that. Eating these fruits have…consequences"

I followed the arm to its owner, standing there was the man that gave me the belt. I remembered his question, I recalled how I was able to toss the Minotaur like a sack of potatoes, "Er…it was amazing Mr…"

The man closed his eyes, perhaps thinking of an answer, "Call me Sagara, it's the least insulting name after all."

Least insulting name? What does that even mean…best not think about it. "So Mr Sagara, consequence?"

He smiled, maybe he was amused by my question, "Drop the Mr." He reached out and tapped my forehead, "This will happen."

I saw a vision of a man with blonde hair eating a fruit. He hunched over, vines erupted out of his body and wrapped themselves around him. It fell off to reveal a green colored, tiger-like monster with a gigantic right claw. He gave a roar, immediately I knew that the man before did not exist anymore, only this mindless monster.

"Quite the experience isn't it?" I heard Sagara ask. I wanted to drop the fruit but couldn't because his fist was around mine, "Don't worry, you're not in any danger, put on your belt."

Only one problem, I don't have my belt. Sagara noticed my plight, "Think about it appearing around you waist." I did and the belt appeared, the fruit in my hand turn into the lock, similar to the one that I already have, only it was a light brown color.

Sagara looked at the lock, "Hmm quite the interesting lockseed." Lockseed? Is that what these locks are called? "You'll find that when you wake up, till we meet the next time. By the way you can summon your belt like that in any world"

"Wait! What is this place?"

"Sagara smirked, "Let's call it… Helheim Forest."

It was a name that sent shivers down my spine, before I could say anything more,I blacked out.

Line break

I woke up, lying in a soft bed and was being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding, weird. The girl with curly blond hair hovered over me, smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon. When she saw my eyes open, she asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"

I didn't answer as I fainted again

I woke up a few times after that but I would always faint soon after. When I finally came around for good, there was nothing weird about my surroundings, except that they were nicer than I was used to. I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance, which I found strange. I mean why would they place someone who was in what I assume to be some infirmary to the porch? The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, only problem was that I was dying of thirst, if I wanted to know how a scorpion's nest felt like, I do now. My tongue was dry and nasty and every one of my teeth hurt.

On the table next to me was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry. I reached out to grab it, only to notice that I have the Lockseed that I got in my…dream? Well whatever it was, the Lockseed was clutched in my fist.

I placed it in my pocket and reached for the drink. My hand was so weak I almost dropped the glass once I got my fingers around it.

"Careful," a familiar voice said.

Grover was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week. Under one arm, he cradled a shoe box. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain old Grover, Not the goat boy.

"Where are your goat legs?" I knew it wasn't a dream. The new Lockseed was prove of that

He looked surprised, he sat down beside me, placed the shoe box on the table and pulled of his shoe to reveal a goat's hoof

I tilted my head towards the box, "What's inside?"

He motioned for me to open it. Inside was a black-and-white bull's horn, the base cleanly cut off, smooth. Other than a bit of dirt, it was clean

"You saved my life," Grover said. "I... well, the least I could do ... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this."

I choose to ignore the fact that I share this world with a Greek myth, multiple Greek myths if what I think I correct. "How long was I out?"

"Two days."

"I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm-I'm the worst satyr in the world."

What? Satyr? Is that what Grover is? Whatever, for now though, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. I was supposed to protect you."

"Did my mother ask you to protect me?" I think I can protect myself now

"No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least... I was."

"But why ..." I suddenly felt dizzy, my vision swimming.

"Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here." He helped me hold my glass and put the straw to my lips.

I recoiled at the taste, because I was expecting apple juice. It wasn't that at all. It was chocolate-chip cookies. Liquid cookies. And not just any cookies-my mom's homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies, buttery and hot, with the chips still melting. Drinking it, my whole body felt warm and good, full of energy. My grief didn't go away, but I felt as if my mom had just brushed her hand against my cheek, given me a cookie the way she used to when I was small, and told me everything was going to be okay.

I am going to feel that again, no matter what

Before I knew it, I'd drained the glass. I stared into it, sure I'd just had a warm drink, but the ice cubes hadn't even melted.

"Was it good?" Grover asked.

I nodded.

"What did it taste like?" He sounded so wistful, I felt guilty. "Sorry," I said. "I should've let you taste."

His eyes got wide. "No! That's not what I meant. I just... wondered."

"Chocolate-chip cookies," I said. "My mom's. Home-made."

He sighed. "And how do you feel?"

"Like I could throw the Minotaur over my shoulders again"

"You did what?" He said, he must have thought it was a metaphor or something because he didn't push or maybe it was a common occurrence "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff"

"What do you mean?" He took the empty glass from me gingerly, as if it were dynamite, maybe it was I wouldn't be surprise anymore, and set it back on the table. "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."

The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse. As we came around the opposite end of the house, I caught my breath.

We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process everything I was seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture-an open-air pavilion, an amphitheatre, a circular arena-except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, unless I was hallucinating, some of their horses had wings.

Minus the winged horse, it looked like an average summer camp

Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blond-haired girl who'd spoon-fed me popcorn-flavoured pudding was leaning on the porch rail next to them.

The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels- what do you call them, hubbubs? No, cherubs. That's it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. He wore a tiger pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties, except I got the feeling this guy could've out-gambled even my step-father.

"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron... ."

He pointed at the guy whose back was to me. First, I realized he was sitting in the wheelchair. Then I recognized the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.

"Mr. Brunner!" I said as I raised an eyebrow

The Latin teacher turned and smiled at me. His eyes had that mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple choice answers B.

So far he was the only thing that remained in my old life

"Ah, good, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."

Line break

What happened next was pretty tamed compared to what already happen. I'll list it down

Learned that that Mr. D is Dionysus, god of wine. Punished for chasing a wood nymph, trapped in this camp. May have accidently insulted him

Saw Grover eat an aluminium can and that he was 28 years old. Poor guy, have to good through school that many times

Learnt that gods are real, at least the Greek ones. Meh, it wasn't that much of a shock to be honest

Saw Grover get what will most likely be a punishment from Mr.D as the two walked off.

Learnt that Mr Brunner is actually Chiron, the centaur that trained all the great heroes of the pass and that he personally came to my school to teach me or something along the lines of that. Did I mention he was a Centaur? That went the last of my old life right there

Heard about a monster filled forest, why is that there? Chiron asked me if I have my own sword and shield. I replied with I had a sword and armour but no shield. I won't lie, he looked at me as though I was crazy and I enjoyed it

Toured the camp and saw the Cabins for the twelve Olympians

Went into Cabin 11. Learnt about the Undetermined and Claimed. Got scolded by Annabeth, learnt that the Minotaur can come back

Learnt more about being a Demigod, diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD being part of the terrible package.

Learnt I had water powers. Funny story about this one. You see I couldn't find my belt, forgot that I could just summon my belt. These girls, Clarisse being the only one I can remember, tried to bully me. They dragged me into the toilet to dunk my head in, didn't want that to happen and control the water to fight them off. I really hope I gave them a fear of toilet water

Learnt more about Annabeth, poor girl really. I assume that she ran away at the age of 7 to this camp, or abandoned by her parents in this camp.

Fun fact, Olympus is at the top of the Empire State Building. Apparently something happened earlier this year. I have this strange feeling that I would soon be in the centre of that something

Those were the only noteworthy things to happen that day

Had a sword lesson the next day with Cabin 11. It was pretty cool. Learnt that Luke, the counsellor of the Cabin and a son of Hermes was the greatest swordsman to live in 300 years.

This came from Grover and I quote, "About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes. Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx." Zeus failed to keep that oath and his daughter suffered for it. I am beginning to see that being a Demi-God is not fun at all

Now comes the most fun part of that day, capture the flag. Being posted to what was the worst position, I stood along the creek and was missing out on all the fun.

Wonderful

Then I heard a sound that sent a chill up my spine, a low canine growl, somewhere close by. I raised my shield I was given instinctively; I had the feeling something was stalking me. Then the growling stopped. I felt the presence retreating.

On the other side of the creek, the underbrush exploded. Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark. Finally some fun

"Cream the punk!" Clarisse screamed. I dropped my sword and shield and sidestepped the first kid's swing and pushed him away. They surrounded me, "Giving up?" Clarisse sneered, seeing me defenceless

I smirked and summon my belt and took out my Blueberry Lockseed

"What's a belt and a lock going to do?"

"This"

 **Blueberry**

"Henshin!"

 **Whoa! Blueberry Arms: Will of the Swordsman, Loyalty of a Hero**

They backed away, surprised by my sudden transformation

"So you became blue, big deal!" Clarisse thrust at me with her spear, I parry the spear to the ground and stepped on it, breaking it in two like a twig.

"Ah!" she screamed. "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!"

She probably would've said worse, but I smacked her between the eyes with my sword-butt and sent her stumbling into the creek.

One gave a battle cry and tried to run me through his sword. I sidestepped his charge and flicked the knife twice

 **Blueberry Au Lait!**

The sword shined blue and I stabbed it in the ground, Giant blueberry-shaped energy projection encased my enemies

"Do you yield?"

All of them nodded their heads, frighten by what I'm capable of. I lifted the sword and the projections disappeared. They all sank to their knees and I thin one soiled his pants

Then I heard yelling, elated screams, and I saw Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. He was flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollos behind them, fight-ing off the Hephaestus kids. The Ares folks got up, and Clarisse muttered a dazed curse.

"A trick!" she shouted. "It was a trick."

They staggered after Luke, but it was too late. Everybody converged on the creek as Luke ran across into friendly territory. Our side exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned to silver. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. Everybody on the blue team picked up Luke and started carrying him around on their shoulders. Chiron can-tered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.

The game was over. We'd won.

I was about to join the celebration when Annabeth's voice, right next to me in the creek, said, "Not bad, hero."

I looked, but she wasn't there.

"Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" she asked. The air shimmered, and she materialized, holding a Yankees baseball cap as if she'd just taken it off her head.

I felt myself getting angry. I wasn't even fazed by the fact that she'd just been invisible. "You set me up," I said. "You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out." That last part was sarcastic

Annabeth shrugged. "I told you. Athena always, always has a plan."

"If I was anyone else that plan would have gotten them pulverized."

"Don't worry if it was anyone else I would have jumped in," She shrugged. "You didn't need help." Then she looked up and down, "So where did this come from?"

"It's a gift." To be honest, after what I saw in that forest, I don't think I can call it a gift anymore

We heard a canine growl, for me it was again, but much closer than before. A howl ripped through the forest. The campers' cheering died instantly. Chiron shouted something in Ancient Greek, which I would realize, only later, I had understood perfectly: "Stand ready! My bow!" Annabeth drew her sword. There on the rocks just above us was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers. It was looking straight at me.

I got ready to fight while Annabeth yelled for me to run. It pounced at me but before it could even reach me there was a cascade of thwacking sounds, like forty pieces of paper being ripped one after the other. From the hounds neck sprouted a cluster of arrows. The monster fell dead at my feet.

At least for now

Zips appeared from all over the sky, they open to reveal Helheim Forest. Vines appeared from the crack and stabbed itself into hound and lifted it up. A single vine bearing the fruit shoved itself into the hound's chest. The vines wrapped themselves around the body and blew away to reveal the new and improved monster. It landed on the ground and let out an terrifying roar ( **If you can't tell, I'm bad at descriptions, just searched for the hellhound phantom** **from Wizard)**

More vines appeared from the cracks, stabbing themselves into the ground around me and the new Monster, forming an arena and separating me from any outside help. Light also shined down on us

I got ready again to fight this new foe.

Only for it to be useless, completely useless

The Hound was too fast for me to keep up. It dodged all my strikes likes it was nothing. Not to mention, for every strike I give, he will return two more.

I knew it was hopeless, how can I fight something I can't even hit. If only I have some other power or weapon…

Wait! I do

I summoned the new Lockseed I got, this could be my only hope

 **Logan**

 **Whoa! Logan arms: Spear of the Dragon~**

My new helmet resembled that of a knight. The sword disappeared and was replaced with a spear that that had the head of a dragon with the blade coming out of the mouth.

My body felt lighter, a lot lighter

Instead of the one sided fight that I had before, I could now match it blow for blow. I blocked a swipe from his claws with my spear and push him off, I proceed to stab him with my spear. Sparks appeared from his armour and it fell on his back. Not giving it a chance to let it recover, I jumped up and used all my weight to try and finish it off. It rolled to the side and got up, it punched me and I got hit as the spear got stuck

That hurts a lot more than it did before. I guess I sacrifice defence for more speed

I managed to dislodge my spear and I remember that I had the power to control water, good thing that there was a creek right beside me. I reached out my hand and felt a pull in my gut. Tentacles of water wrapped itself around the hound lifting it up. I flicked the knife up once

 **Logan** **Squash**

The spear shined a light brown colour and I threw it at the Hound, it impaled the monster and a image of a dragon appeared at the past of the spear. I did a flying kick and pushed the spear all the way through. The Hound groan before exploding.

The vines disappeared, only one remained and on it was a single fruit and a note

 _Nice job on your first fight! Here's a little reward_

I plucked the fruit and it turned into an orange-coloured Lockseed, though different from the Orange Lockseed

 **Lock off**

Chiron trotted up next to us, a bow in his hand, his face grim, "Percy what was that?"

"A Curse."

"Di immortales!" Annabeth said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't ... they're not supposed to ... and…and it…"

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp."

Luke came over, the banner in his hand forgotten, his moment of glory gone.

Clarisse yelled, "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!"

"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her. Suddenly Some of the campers gasped.

"Percy," Annabeth said, pointing. "Um ..."

By the time I looked up, the sign was already fading, but I could still make out the hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident.

"Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is really not good."

"It is determined," Chiron announced. All around me, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it.

"My father, huh?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the fading trident

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

He got up, "Now Percy, you have some explaining to do."

Line break

Standing nearby the crowd of Demi-Gods was Sagara laugh, clearly enjoying himself.

"It has been a long time hasn't it Order?" A woman dressed in black with the cosmos on it, she was breathtakingly beautiful

"Ah~Chaos. How nice it is to see you."

Vines appeared around Sagara, Chaos glared at him, "Why are you here and what have you done?"

"Hmm" The vines receded, Sagara turned into his snake form and wrapped himself around Chaos. She gritted her teeth in pain, "Nice try but I'm more powerful than that since this is your realm I'll tell you. I'm helping."

"By putting Perseus Jackson in danger?"

"One can only grow strong through challenges, it's not my problem if he can't pass one and that challenge proceeds to run wild now does it?" Sagara shrugged, "By the way don't interfere, or" he coiled tighter, and Chaos cried out in pain "I will destroy you." He disappeared.

Chaos leaned against a tree, "What have you done Perseus Jackson? To make a deal with Order, to make a deal with that snake."

Vines covered her being and she disappeared

 **That summary in the middle exactly follows the book, read it if you want to know more.**

 **I am considering not giving him Jimber arms. Can you imagine Percy with a bow? I can make something to replace that stage**

 **The name Ocean is a work in progress, if you have any better name please tell me. I suck at this kind of things**

 **As always I hope you enjoy and please drop a review**


End file.
